The death of Mario
by Bobia1
Summary: While Mario is partying, on the other side of town a plot is being planned. Bowser uses his son as a spy to lure Mario in.


"It's a me Mario" Cried out Mario when the doorbell was rung.

He was sitting on the couch in his castle that he has taken over from Bowser.

At the door was a familiar face of his brother Luigi. The man in green had come over for dinner, because it was Little Mario's birthday. He had brought a present for him, a "1up". Over in the games room, little Mario was waiting for all of his guests to arrive.

**7:P.M..**

There was a strong party at the Mario's house. Everyone was there, even Bowser junior. They were dancing, singing and eating. Most of the group had moved out on to the front lawn, when suddenly out of the sky a Lakitu assault was launched.

The assault was commanded by Bowser, and his son was there as a spy. The Lakitu's were flying around throwing hedgehogs from their clouds. Panic flashed across the field as everyone realized what was happening.

Back inside Bowser Junior was smirking as the plan was going ahead; everything was working out to what it was meant to be. Mario was in a panic, his son and his friends were at danger, and when this gets to the news all they would all panic to. Mario's reputation would be ruined.

**8:P.M..**

The attack was taking place, and was full on. Mario had lost his ice-throwing skills, Luigi had lost is fire throwing skills, everything was ruined. As Wario and Donkey Kong looked from the base of the hill, they realized that they needed to come up with the plan to save Mario and his house.

**The Plan:**

Storm Bowser's castle, Attack him and command the Lakitu's to stop the attack.

The only problem was getting to Bowsers' castle, as it was over the other side of the city.

Wario and Donkey Kong, ran and climbed over buildings like there was no tomorrow. As Wario was running over the cars, he heard the sound of an aero-plane engine. He remembered, back in world three when Mario helped to save Koopa Paratroopa. He quickly got out his phone and stared to dial his number: 1300 Koopa Paratroopa.

"Hello,"? Answered Koopa P.

"Koopa, I need you to get in your aero-plane and meet me outside Bowser's castle immediately" Told Wario almost too quickly for Koopa to comprehend.

"Why"? Asked Koopa

"Just do it, I need you to, Otherwise Mario will die"

As soon as the name Mario and the Word Death was in a single sentence Koopa immediately new that something was up. So out he went, to his own private airport and bored his plane, bound for bowsers castle.

Mean, while Wario and Donkey Kong had been luckily enough to find a flying taxi that would take them to the entrance of bowsers castle, but no farther.

The got up the front, gate. Their plan was to walk in the front door, to make a diversion for Koopa P. To parachute through the back and take control. Knock, Knock, went the door, as Donkey Kong pounded on the door. He had, had plenty of practice at this through all the races he had lost when playing Mario Kart, and banging on the side of his Kart.

One of Bowsers slaves opened the door only to find a blue shell to been thrown him.

"One down" Whispered Wario to Donkey Kong.

He continued to creep forward, looking from side to side, making sure that no moles were near him. Over to his left he could see a look out with many Lakitu's ready to launch another attack on Mario. We must stop them Wario muttered to him.

As they continued to move towards the control panel they could hear the roar of Koopa's Engine.

Their plan was going to work.

Bowser was roaring with laughter as his plan was working, or as he thought was working.

Koopa P. Parachuted out of his aero-plane, gliding down towards Bowsers backdoor.

As soon as Donkey Kong and Wario heard him they started to sprint towards Bowser, taking him out. As soon as bowsers was down Koopa P. swung open the door, and reached towards the big red button.

Mario looked up into the sky, as all the Lakitu's started to fly away in their clouds. He ponded to himself, why?

It was clear who had won, with not much damage to Mario's castle & his son was still alive. The Lakitu's were running around freely out of Bowsers command, most of them heading back towards their homeland, ready to be reunited with their families.

Back at Bowsers castle was the roar of bowsers as he saw that he had lost.

**6 Months Later:**

"Ok, Everyone listen up. The annual bravery award for 2011 goes to two very special people, Get them a round of applause. This year the award goes to: Wario & Donkey Kong, For saving Mario."

The smile that they had on their faces could have cracked the land in two!


End file.
